1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. The present invention particularly relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, or a light-emitting device each including an oxide semiconductor, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a logic circuit that maintains data even during instantaneous power reduction or interruption.